


Marks

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Claiming, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is seduced and marked by Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> A/N 1: For cashay who wanted Crowley/Castiel human!AU and seducing/staking a claim
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It’s the tone of voice that has Castiel saying ‘yes’ when his coworker Crowley asks him out to dinner.

Dinner turns out to be Castiel’s favorite, baked chicken and mashed potatoes with a rich chocolate cake for dessert. Castiel had mentioned he liked it once, but he assumed Crowley wasn’t listening. He is pleasantly surprised to find Crowley was paying attention.

The entire night is designed for seduction and Castiel has to admit it is working.

The two are tumbling into bed less than an hour later. Clothes are discarded piece by piece in a race to get to naked skin. Castiel lands on his back with Crowley hovering over him. He’s looking at Castiel like he’s a tall glass of water and Crowley has been parched in the desert.

When Castiel wakes the next morning he finds himself under Crowley’s weight and covered in hickies. He knows there is a dark one on his collarbone because Crowley spent a long time purpling it to his satisfaction. Another blooms between his fifth and sixth ribs. Then there’s a third on his hipbone. A fourth and fifth litter his thighs.

Crowley has marked him; staked his claim in a way that gives him the most pleasure. And honestly, Castiel kinda likes it.


End file.
